caspian_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Clockwerk
Clockwerk 'is the main Antagonist of the Caspian Adventures franchise. He is an Eurasian Eagle Owl-Time-Lord from the planet Ga'Hool. He was consumed of jealousy for the Jedi Order's peacekeeping matter and of the Cooper Clan's protection of the Spiral. He hated them so much that he even tried to wipe them out in the first Order 66. He was defeated by Dave Caspian, however came back to life from time to time. He is the figure leader of the CIS, Rebel Alliance, Covenant, Draconian, Dalek, Cybermen and Orc Empires. Appearance Clockwerk used to be a brown Eurasian Eagle-Owl with white Eyes (They would turn to red once he was shunned from Ga'Hool), huge wings, and white talons. Now he is almost completely metallic; Silver color with Sith-Yellow eyes, Dalekanium Talons and a huge body. During the Galactic Clone Wars, he would become more Humanoid looking with white hair, and a black robe. Biography Personality Clockwerk is a cruel, demented, evil figure of ''The Dark Ones. He was obsessed with trying to be superior to all people. He could be identified as a psychopath, being able to survive thousands of years, trying to wipe out the Jedi Order and Cooper Clan before being defeated several times by Dave Caspian. He openly mocked them when having the chance. Once he got the technology, he was able to launch new technology and attacks on the Republic and United Nations, ''and trying to come up with plans within his fortress in ''Mustafar. This gave his boasts some luck, but also some desire to destroy and conquer vast lands. All this just to keep with the order throughout history. But overall, Clockwerk is an evil, twisted, demented, ruthless character that desires nothing but eradication of his enemies, Dave Caspian, Sly and The Light Ones, at whatever cost, even his own body. This proved a massive Galactic War. Abilities Clockwerk has changed his body during the Jedi-Sith War, with the ability to never rust or decay and could even repair itself after suffering damage. This allowed him to live longer than his own life span 25,000 times. He was also equipped with a red bladed lightsaber for his main weapon. He could also shoot plasma out of his eyes. In addition, Clockwerk had so much resistance to damage, even strong enough to survive a Death Star blast, and could be lava proof. In part of his ability to survive, he was incredibly intelligent. He had planned both Order 66 accordingly, he has designed the Bio-Bliterator and had strategically placed blockades around key planets. Basically he was able to think really good plans and executing them well. He also developed his own armada of mechanical birds and robots to do his bidding. Clockwerk's Parts Two months after Dave's victory over Clockwerk in Mustafar, Clockwerk's body went on a full scale project with Arpeggio and his Klaww Gang. Arpeggio fixed Clockwerk's body so that the Klaww Gang could have their own share of the body parts for their own purposes. They had their own designs for a Jedi Hunter: * 'Clockwerk Tail Feathers: '''Used by Dimitri Lousteau, the Tail Feathers were used as printing plates for his Paris counterfeiting operation in Coruscant. Due to their metallic properties, the Tail Feathers will never tear or worn out. They helped to keep Clockwerk balanced. * 'Clockwerk Wings: 'Used by Rajan, the Wings weren't really used for schemes. They were just for decoration for Rajan's Palace in Vjun/Rajah. When he was "alive", Clockwerk would use not only for flight, but also as a symbol of fear against the Jedi. * 'Clockwerk Heart: 'Also used by Rajan, the Heart was used to increase Illegal Spice production by 10 times. One half was used for this purpose. The other half was used by Rajan himself to practice Black Magic. The pump was the only way that Clockwerk could survive death. * 'Clockwerk Eyes: 'The Eyes were given to The Contessa due to the Eyes' "convincing" properties. They were used to make a new Mind Shuffler. According to legend, they were claimed to paralyze a person with their hypnotic gaze. * 'Clockwerk Lungs and Stomach: 'These digestive organs were given to Jean Bison to transport Illegal Spices across Kent. They were used specifically to keep his Iron Horse Trains to constantly keep the Spices getting to the intended places with an Automatic Pilot. The Stomach helped with Clockwerk's digestive system and the Lungs helped with his breathing. * 'Clockwerk Talons: 'Blades made of the purist of Dalekanium and claimed to cut plates of Steel and Titanium, the Talons were also given to Jean Bison for his own lumberjack business. People claim the Talons may not be even made of Dalekanium, but were original talons; meaning they maybe the talons before Clockwerk became metallic, yet are infused with some of the Dalekanium metals. * 'Clockwerk Brain: 'The Brain was kept by Arpeggio as a kind of trophy. He never intended to put it into Clockwerk's body again, but Arpeggio himself into the mechanical owl. The brain was needed to activate Clockwerk. Without it, he would never reactivate. * 'The Hate Chip: 'The Hate Chip was the power source of the Clockwerk frame. It was also the piece that gave the Dalekanium their seemingly immortality and shielding. It is even where Clockwerk's spirit goes if he is destroyed. * 'Other Parts: '''There are other parts that aren't specified in the main Caspian Adventures series. However were mentioned in the ''Doctor Who'' and ''Sultan101'' Series. These parts would create the body of Clockwerk. However, they would be destroyed later on. Relations with other characters See: Clockwerk/Relationships Appearances * ''Caspian Adventures: The Fight to Survive'' * ''Caspian Adventures: The Monster is Unleashed'' * ''Caspian Adventures: The Dark Ones Strike Back (Part of The Dark Lord)'' * ''Caspian Adventures: The Return of The Prophecy (Part of The Dark Lord)'' * ''Caspian Adventures: Doctor Who Series (Mentioned and scene in flashbacks only)'' * ''Caspian Adventures: The Dark Times (Mentioned Only) (Part of Doctor Who Series)'' * ''Sultan101: Arc 1 and Arc 9'' Trivia *Clockwerk is the same Clockwerk from the ''Sly Cooper''''' series *Clockwerk's real name is "En av lyset" which means in Norwegian, "One of Light". **Which also implies that his home world's culture is similar to Scandinavian. This also tells us that he may have been one of "The Prophecy" Category:Main Characters Category:Time-Lords Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sith Lords